One Minute Brawl 24:Jules VS Bardock
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! This is episode 24 of the series. We have 2 dads entering. Only 1 or none are leaving. Bardock, the father to Goku. Jules, the father to Sonic. LETS WHICH DAD WILL SURVIVE! Note: Jules will have his armored variant in this fight. Note:I know almost nothing on Bardock, so he's gonna be using Goku's attacks. He also gets Goku's transformations. EXCEPT FOR SS4, SSG, AND SSGSS. Since Bardock wasn't in GT, no SS4. Since Bardock would need help from 6 other saiyans to reach SSG, he doesn't get that. And since you need SSG to reach SSGSS, he doesn't get that one. Jules will also get to use his special emerald. (In other words, I'm using fanon Jules) NOW LETS GO TO THE FIGHT! The Fight Location:Castle Mobius Time:3:00AM Bardock had come to Mobius to look for his son. However, he made the mistake of barging in Jules's castle. "What do you want pointy-haired one"? asked Jules. "You will speak to me with respect rodent". "I DO NOT HAVE TO SHOW YOU RESPECT"! "YOU HAVE BARGED INTO MY CASTLE WITHOUT INVITATION"! "I guess I'll have to beat the respect into you". "You are more than welcome to try". ALRIGHT TAKE YOUR BETS! (my money is on Bardock) Bardock shot a ki blast at Jules. Jules's armor blocked it. then Jules ran punched Bardock through a wall. Bardock got back up and kicked Jules flying into a collum. Jules got up a shot a laser out of his hand. The laser blasted Bardock outside the castle. Bardock went SUPER SAIYAN and flew back in. He blasted Jules with a kamehameha. Jules flew into his throne. Jules got up and said "You are pushing your luck pointy-hair". Then Jules flew back into Bardock and they both ended up outside the castle. Bardock went SUPER SAIYAN 2 and blasted Jules into a field. Jules picked up a boulder and threw it at Bardock. The boulder smacked Bardock and almost knocked him out. Bardock was dizzy when Jules ran at him at speeds going 3 times over the speed of sound.(2,280 MPH) Jules punched Bardock so hard, Bardock went flying into the atmosphere. Bardock started to drift back towards Mobius. Jules was starting to relax again. Bardock opened his eyes. Bardock went SUPER SAIYAN 3 and flew back to where Jules is. Bardock punched a hole in Jules's armor. Then Bardock blasted Jules with a laser and knocked him into his castle. Jules got up injured. He took out his emerald. "My emerald with the soul of my wife". "Hear me"! "Grant me the power to win this battle"! Bardock flew in front of Jules. Jules started to glow with a yellow light. "Whatever my son can do, I can do better". said Jules. Bardock blasted a laser at Jules. But Jules's glow absorbed it. Jules punched Bardock so hard, h he coughed up blood. Then Jules blasted an eye laser and blew off one of Bardock's hands. Then Bardock made a desructo disc in his only hand. He threw it at Jules. Jules managed to stop it by using some kind of telekinesis. Then Jules said "it is time for the final curtain call". Then Jules blasted Bardock's legs off. Jules then threw Bardock's own destructo disk at him. Bardock shot a laser out of his hand that destroyed the disc. Then Juled picked up Bardock's barely living body. "You are terminated". said Jules. then he used an eye laser to blast Bardock's head off. KO! NEXT TIME Next up on OMB... ITS THE 25TH EPISODE! For the Quarter of a Century fight... We have... GOKU VS SUPERMAN LETS REALLY END THIS DEBATE ONCE AND FOR ALL! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights